youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
16
The number 16 appears frequently in the mythology of Young Justice. Its significance, if any, remains to be revealed. Sightings * The reality designation of the Young Justice series is [[Earth-16|Earth-'16']], part of the DC Multiverse. * Superboy was 16 weeks old as of his first appearance in "Independence Day", and physiologically 16 years old. * Miss Martian was 48 years old in the first season, the Martian equivalent of a human 16-year-old girl. * Aqualad, Garth and Tula were 16 years old in season one, and Jaime Reyes and Tye Longshadow are 16 in season two. * There were 16 members of the Justice League as of "Independence Day" and throughout most of season one. * Red Tornado, the caretaker of the the Team, has a Justice League designation number of 16. * In ''Young Justice'' #0, Kid Flash and Superboy visit a clothing store called [[Forever Sixteen|Forever Sixteen]]. * "Failsafe" is the 16'''th episode of the show and it breaks the mold by presenting a scenario where all the Leaguers are killed and the Team must step up. It also has a twist ending and its events have lasting traumatic effects on the Team. These events take place on [[October 16, 2010|October '''16]] and there are two timestamps indicating the hour 16. Also, in the mothership, Robin says that the countdown of the explosion reached 16 '''seconds. * In the episode "Coldhearted", Wally West turned '''16. * Likewise, when Wally wakes up, half of his alarm clock is covered by a piece of clothing, showing only 16 minutes. * In "Auld Acquaintance", Red Tornado says that the Starro-tech takes 0.16 nano-seconds to be fully assimilated by its host. * Also in that episode, there is a 16 hour period, for which the location, and activities, of six Leaguers is unaccounted for. * As of "Happy New Year", the current year is 20'16'. * Batgirl's designation number is B'16'. * The number on Artemis's jersey in "Salvage" was supposed to be 16, but according to Greg Weisman it was too late and too expensive to change. * In "Darkest", Impulse claims to have taken 1.6 seconds to create his self-portrait. * ''Young Justice'' #19 features 16 named gorillas. * In ''Young Justice'' #21, Kylstar holds his captives in Weapons Room Sixteen. * Marie Logan's death is depicted on page 16 of "Players, Chapter Six: Rolling Doubles". * In "Summit", Black Beetle relieves the ambassador from his leadership under the auspices of Article 16 from the "Reach Planetary Acquisition Code". * In "Endgame", when the scarab notifies Jaime of Kid Flash's impending death, he has only 16 seconds to live. * In "Princes All", there were 16 Justice League members on Earth, prior to the multiple resignations. * In the same episode, Brion Markov is revealed to be 16 minutes younger than his fraternal twin brother Gregor. * In "Royal We": ** Garfield Logan's TV show is called Space Trek 30'16''. ** According to Gar, over '''16,000 children and teens have been reported missing worldwide. ** Dick and Artemis exit gate 16 at Markovburg's airport. * In "Rescue Op": ** Gabrielle Daou is revealed to be 16 years old. ** Gabrielle's passport has a 16 on the stamped page. * In "Evolution", Helga Jace is staying at room 1616 of the Luthor Grande Hotel. ** Victor Stone wore the number 16 for the Henry Heywood High Steelworkers. * Nightwing's team performs [[Maneuver 16|Maneuver 16]] against Lobo. * In "Nightmare Monkeys", Perdita is staying at room 1616 of the Luthor Grande Beverly Hills Hotel. * Tara Markov is item 16 of the meta-human auction. ** Also, Artemis's bid paddle is numbered 16. * Superman, Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman break into section 16 of the Orphanage. * Goode World Studios and LexCorp donate 16 million dollars to the Meta-Human Youth Center. * By the end of "Influence", Angel O'Day's selfie with Garfield has 16 million likes. * "Leverage" begins with Garfield filming take 16 of scene 16 of episode 3'16' of [[Space Trek 3016|''Space Trek 30'16]]. * In "First Impression": ** The comment posted by the M-HYC 1K Wordsworth account has '''16 million reposts. ** Celia Windward's account is @CWindward'16'. ** Angel O'Day's selfie with Garfield has 16'0 million likes. ** Sheriff Maguire quotes "The Good Samaritan Law", from Brooklyn Statute '''16'60, to let the Outsiders off the hook. * In "Early Warning", The Outsiders arrive at the Meta-Human Youth Center at '''16:51 MST. * In "Elder Wisdom": ** Troia was staying in room 1616. ** One of Brion's text messages to Violet has a "16 hours ago" time stamp. ** Moira Malone's social media handle is "@LittleMatchGirl'16'". * In Nightwing's fever dream in "Terminus", Superboy and Aqualad score 1616 points by beating Mantis and Gilotina. Timestamps The number 16 frequently appears in timestamps on the show and comics: * In ''Young Justice'' #0, all of the timestamps have 16 seconds on them. * Speedy foils one of Brick's operations on July 17, 23:16 PDT. * On the next day, the Team eagerly rushes outside Mount Justice to intercept Red Tornado at 11:16 EDT. * Red Arrow confronts Artemis in Gotham City on August 9, 01:16 EDT. * Miss Martian wakes up alone and amnesiac in the Bialyan desert on September 4, 00:16 EEST. * The Terror Twins are defeated by Superman and Martian Manhunter on September 14, 16:53 CDT. * Superboy and Miss Martian are in transport to Belle Reve Penitentiary on [[September 16, 2010|September 16]], 21:55 CDT. * Captain Marvel returns to Fawcett City after the mission in Northern India on September 24, 22:16 CDT. * Green Arrow and Red Arrow fight a giant plant in Star City on October 1, 16:57 PDT. * The Team decides to start their own investigation into Red Tornado, as the League has had no apparent results on October 10, 16:58 EDT. * The Team gets word that many heroes have fallen to alien invaders on October 16, 16:01 EDT. * The Team wakes up from their training simulation on October 16, 16:21 EDT. * Aqualad and Artemis meet with Randy and Peggy Eiling to clear their father's name on August 14, 09:16 HST. * Kent Nelson's funeral takes place on August 21, 16:07 EDT. * Sensei and Talia al Ghul revive Ra's al Ghul in a Lazarus Pit on August 25, 23:16 ECT. * Aqualad is ambushed by Clayface on August 27, 06:16 EDT. * The Team helps Zatanna unpack as she moves into the Cave on November 7 at 09:16 EST. * On November 11, Wally's wakes up at 07:16. * Later on, Wally teleports to the Cave at 16:05 EST. * Kid Flash arrives to Boston to collect the heart for Perdita at 16:26 EST. * Kid Flash arrives to Chicago at 16:49 CST. * Kid Flash arrives to South Dakota at 16:13 MST. * Superman makes a public announcement introducing five new members of the Justice League on December 30 at 09:16 EST. * T.O. Morrow removes the fake skin of Danette Reilly and Jim Lockhart to expose their robotic bodies on September 7 at 00:16 MDT. * In "Auld Acquaintance", all three timestamps indicate 16 minutes. ** Red Arrow is pursued by Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow at 00:16 EST; ** The Team convenes with Batman at the Cave, at 07:16 EST; ** Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow arrive at the Watchtower at 23:16 EST. * After his cover is blown, Red Arrow and Cheshire escape the League of Shadows together on May 26, 2014, at 03:16 ECT. * Riddler and Lex Luthor meet at the Museum of Antiquities's Babylonian wing on [[September 16, 2014|September 16]]. * Superboy and Miss Martian had just defeated Clayface in the Gotham City sewers on January 1, 20'16' at 16:16 EST. * Adam Strange and the Zeta Squad arrive at Rann on January 4 at 22:16. * Kid Flash and Flash round up escaped zoo animals on September 7 at 16:39 CDT. * The Team learn about the abduction of Helena Sandsmark on [[February 16, 2015|February 16]]. * Aqualad leads Alpha Squad in Bialya on February 18, 09:16 UTC+2. * Nightwing finishes going over his mission in Gorilla City on September 27, 2015 at 04:16 EDT. * Dick receives birthday greetings at 16:16 EST in 2010 and at 08:16 in 2015. * Black Manta dispatches Aqualad on a mission on March 23 at 16:03 EDT. * After freeing themselves from Kylstar's containers, the heroes plan their next move on December 1 at 16:16 UTC. * Bette and Artemis arrive at Wayne Manor for Dick Grayson's 14th birthday party on December 1 at 19:16 EST. * The Collector of Worlds's ship begins to generate an energy beam on December 1 at 16:22 EST. Martian Manhunter and Flash confront the ship at 16:28 EST. * Red Tornado begins his status report at 16:55 EST. He describes events in Metropolis at 16:56 EST and finishes at 16:57 EST as Batman and Robin listen in Gotham City. * L-Ron briefs Despero on April 1 at 00:16 UTC. * Alpha Squad takes a tour at LexCorp Farms on April 8 at 16:38 CDT. * Deadshot launches his rocket at 21:16 UTC+2. * Beast Boy and Bumblebee reach the Collector of Worlds's probe at 18:16 EST. * Tigress is summoned by Black Manta to meet Psimon on April 9 at 01:16 EDT. * Marie Logan dies on January 16, at 16:16 UTC+2. The scene is depicted on page 16. * Dick and Barbara kiss on December 1 at 21:16 EST. * Dick encounters Barbara on December 2 at 00:16 EST. * Queen Bee meets with her operatives at the Bialyan temple on June 14 at 20:16 UTC+2. * In "Endgame", nine timestamps show 16 minutes. * Superboy Zeta-Beams into the Watchtower to meet Miss Martian, Batgirl and Beast Boy on August 08 at 16:16 EDT. * In "Princes All" there are six timestamps displaying 16 minutes. * Mantis, Forager and three other Bugs meet with Orion and two others for a trade on August 04 at 00:16 UTC. * At STAR Labs Detroit, Victor Stone confronts his father, Silas, and complains about him not turning up to Victor's football game on October 15 at 07:16 EDT. * Beast Boy finishes a scene for [[Space Trek 3016|''Space Trek 30'16]] at Goode World Studios on October 15 at '''16:16 PDT. * Superboy briefs Nightwing's team on October 15 at 03:16 EDT. * Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Guy Gardner are convening with Thanagarian officers on November 03 at 23:16 UTC. * "Leverage" beings on [[November 16, 2018|November 16]], at 16:16 PST and ends on the next day also at 16:16 PST. * Megan and Conner start preparing for Thanksgiving dinner on November 22 at 16:00 EST. * Fred finds Victor on January 02 at 04:16 PST. * Harper Row's counseling session with Megan begins at 08:16 EST. * Karen is lying next to her sleeping daughter on January 22 at 00:16 EST. * Gretchen Goode delivers Halo to Granny Goodness on January 22 at 16:16 UTC. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Lists